Diary of a Curious Girl
by WinkyGoMoo
Summary: After the event of her parents' deaths, Flora had no idea how complicated her life would become. Set during and a bit before the events of Curious Village.
1. Loss

_Okay, this is my first Professor Layton fanfiction, so bear with me. The first few chapters are going to be really short, as I don't have much to put in them. But once I get past a certain part, the chapters _will_ get longer, I'll promise you that. Now on with the story.  
_

* * *

**Diary of a Curious Girl**

**Chapter 1: Loss**

Loosing someone dear to you is hard. Flora knew that now. Her heart was heavy with pain and grief gnawed at her, causing tears to flow from her eyes in waterfalls. She made no attempt to stop them as they ran down her face. _Why bother?_ she thought to herself. _Tears always find their way out._

Sniffing, Flora then remembered what she was doing. In front of her was a small hole that she had dug up before the tears had come. With the teardrops still rolling down her face, she took a seed from a small packet she had brought with her. Carefully, as if not to disturb the plant hidden inside, she placed it in the hole and covered it up. Flora then took a little watering can and poured a bit of water over where she had put the seed. She didn't water it too much; she had already watered it a lot with her tears.

Looking back into her seed packet, Flora noticed that there were no more seeds left. She had planted them all. Slowly, she stood up and walked until she was in front of the statue of her mother. One day, those small sprouts would come from where she had planted the seeds. They would grow leaves and flower buds. And then one day, they would bloom. Flora would take care of them until then, watering them and taking care of weeds. Even after that, she'd continue to tend the garden.

Flora looked all around the underground grave. She knew one day it'd be full of blooms of many shapes and sizes. Though right now it was bare, one day it would be beautiful.

Beautiful, just like her mother.


	2. Shocked Scared

_This chapter is slightly longer than the last one, but still short. Just so you know, chapters will get longer after Chapter 4, as that's the Chapter I get into the events of Curious Village. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shocked Scared**

Flora ran down the steps leading down to her mother's grave, with little streams of tears flowing down her face. She could hear her father calling her name, but she paid no notice. She just wanted to be alone.

Flora slowed her pace when she reached her garden. She sat down facing the statue of her mother and, trembling, brought out a small notebook that she had taken with her. This notebook served as her diary. Though it was one of her father's smaller gifts, it was one of the most meaningful to her. Not because of the cover design, but because of the memories that could be stored inside it.

Opening the notebook, Flora looked through the first few pages. Instead of having diary entries, there were simple sketches of herself and her parents. She slowly flipped through them, tears coming to her eyes as she remembered what happened on the days that she had drawn them. Flora tried to hold them back, but they finally escaped when she turned the page and found the drawing of her and her mother walking through the manor's garden. That had been a happy day. They had walked almost as if without a care, with birds chirping overhead and the sun shining down on them. But they had been unaware how long that happiness would last. They had had no idea how soon one of them would pass away, leaving the other drowning in grief.

Tears poured down even harder as Flora thought that. They fell down onto the picture, blurring the lines and leaving small spots on the page. She sniffed and wiped the tears away before flipping past all the pictures and onto a blank page. On that page, she began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

Who was she? What _was she? I wish I knew. At first I thought it was Mama, but then Papa said her name was Lady Dahlia. At that point I had backed off, suddenly feeling scared. How could another person look so much like Mama? She had reached out to me, probably to try and comfort me, and at that moment I had run off. Looking back now, maybe I should have stayed. But now that I think about it, I'm still shocked by the meeting. I don't think I can handle going back to properly introduce myself to Lady Dahlia today or even in a few days. I'm not even sure if I'll get over it at all…_

-Flora


End file.
